Até o fim
by Rafa008
Summary: Uma visão diferente do episódio 54 de Xros Heart, quando Akari, Cutemon e Taiki vão resgatar Shoutmon.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Akari/Taiki

**Música: **Until the end-Quietdrive

**Resumo:** Uma visão diferente do episódio 54 de Xros Heart, quando Akari, Cutemon e Taiki vão resgatar Shoutmon.

**Até o fim**

_Quando eu me for eu espero que você diga _

_que irá me manter perto na memória_

_Você pode estar errado se você prometeu que _

_eu estarei bem aqui esperando por você_

A batalha final no mundo dos humanos havia começado, a Equipe Xros Heart e a Blue Flare lutando contra o DarknessBagramon e seus aliados. Nene e Kiriha estavam lutando no ar e Znejirou e Akari ajudavam Yuu a digivolver seus parceiros. Tudo que Taiki conseguia pensar naquele momento, era que precisava salvar seu parceiro Shoutmon, que estava dentro de DarknessBagramon e acabar com aquela guerra. Queria que todos, humanos e digimons, voltassem a ter paz, e que Akari, seu amor, não precisasse mais se arriscar. Ele olhou com o canto do olho para Akari, que estava dando suporte a Yuu, e então voltou a olhar para frente, com determinação.

Taiki-Eu vou te salvar Shoutmon.

Ele respirou fundo e se posicionou atrás do elástico da fusão de Dorulu Cannon com os Starmons, que o lançariam para dentro do inimigo.

Revolmon-Ok, esta tudo pronto.

Taiki sorriu e concordou, olhando para o digimemória que flutuava a sua frente.

Taiki-Entendi. Vamos lá, Omegamon!

O moreno abaixou seus óculos de nadar, posicionando-o e seus olhos. Ali, parados perto do Dorulu Cannon, estavam Zenjirou, Yuu e Akari, segurando Cutemon.

Zenjirou-Nos vemos logo, Taiki!

Dondokomon bateu seus tambores e disse:

Dondokomon-Iniciando a contagem regressiva.

Ao ouvir o Digimon tambor falar, Akari olhou para Cutemon que estava em seus braços e os dois balançaram a cabeça, em um acordo. Akari estava determinada a ficar com Taiki e entrelaçou os dedos, rezando.

Dondokomon-3, 2, 1...

Akari-TAIKI!

O rapaz olhou para frente e viu uma sombra se jogar em cima dele. Ele olhou para baixo e viu Akari e Cutemon, encolhidos em seu peito e Taiki, em choque, passou os braços ao redor das costas da ruiva, temendo o que iria acontecer.

Taiki-Akari? Não!

Mas era tarde demais, Revolmon havia soltado o elástico onde Taiki e os outros estavam, no 3, e agora o trio estava no ar. Taiki, por trás dos óculos, olhou para seu peito, onde ele mantinha Akari segura, enquanto voavam. Por que ela havia feito aquilo, se arriscando?

Taiki-Por que, Akari? Eu queria que você ficasse a salva na terra, ajudando Zenjirou e Yuu.

Akari abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, seus olhos âmbar encontrando os olhos cinzentos dele. Ela lhe deu um sorriso leve e tocou a face de Taiki, com a ponta dos dedos, de leve, fazendo o moreno corar. Por segundos, ela ficou passando os dedos em sua bochecha, sentindo a maciez da pele do moreno.

Akari-Bom, eu não podia ignorar-lo, sabendo que estaria indo sozinho.

Cutemon sorrindo-Eu também não podia, kyu!

Taiki absorveu as palavras de Akari e Cutemon, e sorriu, vendo o quanto seus amigos se importavam.

Taiki-Obrigado gente.

_Não se esqueça de mim, meu amor, _

_meu amor_

_Eu não vou esquecer você, meu amor,_

_meu amor_

Akari-Taiki, eu sei que não é uma boa hora, mas preciso te dizer algo.

Os olhos do rapaz, por traz das lentes, ficaram preocupados.

Taiki-O que é?

Akari respirou fundo, isso era mais difícil do que ter se jogado nos braços dele quando soltaram o elástico. Taiki olhava para ela, esperando ela dizer algo, mas algo diferente aconteceu. Akari fechou os olhos e beijou Taiki. Taiki, surpreso, quase a soltou de seus braços. Foi rápido, mas ambos sentiram o gosto bom do beijo, os corações batendo e a maciez de seus lábios unidos. Akari afastou seu rosto, que estava tão corado quando o do garoto. O vento batia em seus rostos, lançando os cabelos ruivos e os castanhos para trás, enquanto ganhavam cada vez mais velocidade, indo para cima, no ar.

Taiki-A-Akari?

Ela sorriu timidamente.

Akari-Precisava fazer isso, todo esse tempo, cuidando de você, eu sempre gostei de você Taiki.

Taiki-Eu também gosto de você Akari.

O momento estava quase chegando, estavam quase alcançando o ápice. Taiki aproximou mais o corpo de Akari do seu, seus braços formando um cinto em suas costas e Akari encostou o rosto em seu peito, Cutemon em seus braços, e ela podia ouvir as batidas do coração do Taiki sincronizadas com a sua própria.

Taiki-Meu amor, vou acabar com essa luta, para que nosso mundo volte ao normal.

Akari levantou o rosto e Taiki lhe deu um selinho.

Taiki-Ok, segurem-se firme! Vamos!

Quando alcançaram o ápice, todas as digimemorias que Taiki tinha, formaram um circulo ao redor deles, envolvendo-os em uma esfera de luz, que cortou o céu e voou em direção ao DarknessBagramon.

_Para o fim do mundo e para trás _

_até o fim dos tempos, _

_ninguém pode me parar se eles tentarem_

_Os dias mais sombrios noites mais escuras, _

_eu não vou parar até o dia que eu morrer_

_Para o fim do mundo meu amor até o fim do tempo_


End file.
